DuBois is Back
by Laquane2020
Summary: The Dubois has survived, and is recruited by Grim Buccaneer, to form an army of Villains, with Shiver Jack, Doctor Undergear, and Chaos Khan, to destroy Captain Jake and his crew. So, the Animals of the circus, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Mason and Phil, Vitaly, Gia and Stefano all go to Neverland and help there Pirate friend
1. Chapter 1 Neverland

**Previously in the Crossover! It has been a year since the Madagascar and circus Animals met Izzy and defeated the Dubois and restored Izzy's Memories. But that is about to get really serious when Izzy dropped Dubois into Belch Mountain, Dubois was saved by none other then Grim Buccaneer, and with is magic, he revived her.**

Chapter 1 Neverland

when we last left Dubois, she was doped into Belch Mountain, but she was saved by none other then Grim Buccaneer, the evilest, baddest, villain in all of Neverland...

Grim Buccaneer: Excuse me ma'm, are you alright?

Dubois: I'm fine, but I won't be totally fine until that Little pirate girl get's what coming to her!

Grim Buccaneer: Wait a moment, do you mean the little pirate girl Izzy?

Dubois: You know that little girl?

Grim: oh yes indeed I do, I've once try to get Captain Colossus's treasure, but if it wasn't for that Captain Jake, I would had roll Neverland..

Dubois: Well Mr. Grim, how about we get revenge on those Pirate something like, get your villains together, and we'll destroy them once and for all?

Grim: Mr? I like the sound of that on! Than it is done!

Grim: Then it is done I'll gather Doctor Undergear, Shiver Jack, and Chaos Khan, and together, we will be victorious, and also rule Neverland

Both Evil laugh... Mwahhaahahahahahahahahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2 Getting every Villain together

Chapter 2 Getting every Villain together for the pay back

During the meeting, in Grim's lair, they were planning to destroy the pirates and the Animals of the circus, but how will they do it?

Leave your reviews and comment ideas below…! 


	3. Chapter 3 Gia and Stefano

Chapter 3 Vitaly, Gia and Stefano

So, after Dubois and Grim talked about the there evil plan, the first thing they went to was Vitaly she spoke with a Russian accent...

Grim: I'm impressed with what you have done to that little pirate girl, to get her to destroy her friends!

Dubois: I know! Anyway, how are we going to do this plan of ours?

Grim: First we get my team of villains!

Dubois: Like whom?

Grim: Shiver Jack, Doctor Undergear, Captain Hook, etc...

Dubois: EXCELLENT!

Meanwhile...

Gia and Stefano, was listening there whole conversations.

Stefano: Oh my god this is going to be really terrible!

Gia: I know right, let's go tell Captain Jake and his crew right away...

Stefano: Hold on a minute, let's just wait what they are planning first, then we can immediately!

Gia: Deal...

Vitaly: Hey! what the hell is going on over there?

Gia: where you listening?

Vitaly: Uh, No!

Gia: Sometimes, I can't even understand you!

Vitaly: dude really?

Both: Yes!

* * *

Author: Okay, I think I got this Chapter down even better!


	4. Chapter 4 Captain Jake and Alex the Lion

Chapter 4 Captain Jake and Alex the lion

On Pirate Island, Captain Jake and his now girlfriend Izzy are having there first date together alone until Cubby came running inside..

Cubby: Hey Guys!

Captain Jake and Izzy sigh...

Captain Jake: CUBBY, CAN'T ME AND IZZY HAVE OUR DATE QUIETLY?!

Cubby: oh, sorry! I,- just came in to tell you that, the Madagascar gang are cing over for some kinda emergency?

Izzy: EMERGENCY! SHOULD I GET MY PIXIE DUST?

Cubby: No, Izzy not that kind of emergency!

Than What kind of emergency?

Than out of nowhere, the Penguins of Madagascar, along with the animals of the circus, Alex, Gloria, Melman, and Marty, came running to Pirate Island...

Alex: Ca-Captain Ja-Jake, we have a big troblem! Alex said to him while catching his breath.

Captain Jake: Alright Alex, calm down take a deep breath, then till me what's going on.

Stefano: DUBOIS HAS SERVIVED, AND TEAMED UP WITH GRIM BUCCANEER, SHIVER JACK, DOCTOR UNDERGEAR, AND CAPTAIN HOOK!

Alex: yeah, what he said.

Both: What?

Izzy was now panicking, she wasn't shre if she would become evil again,

CAPTAIN JAKE, I'M SCARED, WHAT IF I BECOME EVIL AND, AND... she started to cry

Captain Jake: shnhh, its going to be fine I won't let her turn you evil I promise..

Dubois: Oh that will not happen today...

Both: DUBOIS!

that's not all Captain Jake!

SHIVER JACK,

I told you that you'l see me again Captain Jake!

DOCTOR UNDERGEAR!

HELLO CAPTAIN JAKE!

THE GRIM BUCCANEER!

Grim: and we aree here to destroy **YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5 Madagascar and Pirates Reunion

Chapter 5 The Pirate crew are excited to see the Madagascar gang again

When we last saw the pirate, they were so excited to see the Madagascar gang again! Let go see how they"re all doing!

Captain Jake: It"s so good to see you al again!

Alex: sane here!

Izzy: Hey guys!

Gloria: Hey girl!

Izzy: O.M.G Is THAT MY FAVORITE HIPPO GIRL GLORia?!

Gloria: Yeah it is!

Cubby: Hey, hey, HEEEEEY!

Both: Yes Cubby?

Cubby: what is this about Dubois returning?

Marty: Oh, yeah, remember when Izzy got her Memories back, and then she gropped Dubois in Belch Mountain?

Captain Jake: uh, yeah! Why?

Melmen: She has servied, and she... is...still...**ALIVE**

Izzy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	6. Chapter 6 Chaos Khan

Chapter 6 Chaos Khan

Alex: Oh, and the last thing I wanted to say to you guys what was it? OH yeah, Chaos Khan, has also joined the villain group..

Captain Jake: I can't believe that Captain Hook has joined them as well.

Alex: I know.

Cubby: What are we going to do Captain Jake?

We fight back till Hook realized that he joined the wrong group! Captain jake said in a proud voice tone…

Meanwhile with the Villains…

Grim Buccaneer: So, what's the evilest plan Dubois?

Dubois: Well, I was thinking we steal that little pirate girl and turn her evil again, than when the Animals and Pirates aren't looking, we let her destroy them again. So, what do you think?

Chaos Khan: I LOVE IT!

Dubois: Really?

Chaos Khan: No, I was being SARCASTIC!

Dubois: Oh..

Chaos Khan: Anywhy, I was thinking, we should just go straight in and destroy them RIGHT NOW!

Captain Hook: Well let me at least get them first!

Doctor Undergear: WHY DO YOU GET THE FIRST MOVE HOOK?

Captain Hook: CAUSE I KNOW THEM MORE THEN YOU DO DOCTOR UNDERGEAR!

Doctor Undergear: Wa-wait, a minute, this is an outrage! I WANT TO GET THE FIRST MOVE!

Grim Buccaneer: WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?! GOD YOU GUYS ARE FIGHTING LIKE, TWO YEARS OLD… GOD!


	7. Chapter 7 The Villains Strike

Okay after an hour of aguing, Doctor Undergear and Xaptsin Hook came into an agreement to work together.

Captain Hook: Alright Doxtor Undergear, go steal the leaders mighty Captain sward..

Doctor Undrgear: With pleasure...

Meanwhile Mort, and Maurice, were giving King

Julian a bath, till Julian asked...

King Julian: Maurice, what's going on over?

Maurice: it looks like the pirate villaina and Dubois are... Oh no that is not good..

Mort: King Julian, what are we going to do?

We need to protect my food, then we PANICK! Kong Julian said, while running in a panickey way...

Maurice: Now hold up my y king, I think there's a good reason why Dubois has sevived...

King Julian: GOOD, THIS IS MORE THEN MAURICE, THIS REALLY, REALLY, REALLY BAD!


	8. Chapter 8 Madagcar and (08-28 10:23:58)

on the Mighty Colossus, Captain Jake and Alex rhe lion, were talking about pnhpw are they goibg to stop Dubois, and the rest of her new FRIENDS!???

Alex: How are going to stop Captain Hook, Shiver Jack, Doctor Undergear, Grim Buccaneer and there leader DUBOIS?

Just than Marty bust rhe door yelling...

Marty: CAPTAIN JAKE, ALEX, PIRATE SHIP... CAPTAIN HOOK... GRIM BUCCANEER... DOCTOR UNDERGEAR... DUBOIS HWADING... THIS... WHY.

Both: WHAT?..

Marty just walked away! While Captain Jake and Alex

stared at each other

The Villains evilist plan to take down Jake and his crew has almost been .completed there's just one the Dubois needsband that is stealing Izzy and making her evil AGAIN!


	9. Captain 9 Izzy becomes evil

with Dubois planning on turning Izzy evil again, Captain Hook already knew

about dubois evilest plan from the beginning. so it was at the Captain Hook to go back and join Jake and his crew plus the Madagascar gang, and try to figure out a way to stop her before she turns Izzy evil again.

Captain Hook: THIS IS AN OUTRAGE I WILL NOT LET YOU TURN IZZY EVIL AGAIN YOU EVIL EVIL LITTLE WITCH.

everybody stop talkin and turned around to see Captain Hook really really loud.

doctor undergear: HOOK HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBLES OR SOMETHING?

OF COURSE WE CAN TURN IZZY EVIL BESIDES THE TREASURE REMEMBER!?

Captain Hook: I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THE TREASURE ANYMORE I ONLY CARE ABOUT IZZY SAFETY EVEN MORE!

SO IF YOU ALL WILL EXCUSE ME I GOT A LEAGUE OF PIRATE CAPTAINS TO GET BACK TO...

Meanwhile back on Pirate Island...

Cubby: Captain Jake what are we going to do?

Captain Jake: I don't know Cubby!

Just then Captain Hook, came to pirate island just in time...

Captain Jake: Captain Hook what are you doing here?

Captain Hook looked sad about what he was going to say to the two boys. So, he took a deep breath and said...

Dubois is going to turn gour girlfriend Izzy evil again unless we beat her fore goo this time, before she turns Izzy evil snd takes over our Neverland home. Hook said to Captain Jake and Cubby.

Captain Jake: Hook for ince I totally agree with you! Welcome back Captain!

Alex: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Gloria: who is screaming like a little girl?

Both: Alex!

Alex: SHE'S HERE SHE'S ALREADY HERE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE'S. AHHHHHHH!

Gloria: Hey Captain Jake! remind me to get a frying pan so I can hit Alex with it.

After Alex the Lian ran and screamed like a little girl Gloria hit him with a frying pan and knock them out for 30 hours

Back inside The hideout, Izzy was reading a book until...

Dubiis cane in and grabbed her. Izzy tried to scream for help, vut Dubois covered her mouth.

Captain Jake: My Izzy census are tingling I think she needs help DUBOIS!!!

Captain Jake, Captain Hook, Cubby, Marty, King Julian, Mort, Maurice, Vitaly, Gia and Stefano, all ran inside the hideout and once they got there, she was gone. The olny was there was her Pixie Dust pouch...

Captain Jake was panicking really panicking! Oh no what do we do what we do what we do what do we do when we do what do we do when we do? Cubby walk up the parking Captain Jake, and slapped him across the face back to reality.

Cubby: CAPTAIN JAKE GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF WE WILL SAVE IZZY ON TIME BEFORE DUBOIS TURNS HER INTO EVIL IZZY AGAIN.

Captain Jake: We will?

Cubby, Of course we will Jake. We are not going to let that evil Lady turn our best friend into an evil best friend right guys!?

All: yes sir Cubby Sir...

Captain Jake: THEN LET'S ALL OF US GO S SAVE MY GIRLFRIEND!

**_Author: _**all right everybody I guess Captain Hook is now back with Captain Jake and his crew! hooray! but this story does not end here no one does not because and the next chapter, Dubois has traoed Izzuly in a cell with nonwayer, no food, and no Bathrooms! Is this faze one if dubios plan to turn not so call daughter evil? or Will the league of pirate captains save her on time?

you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. and then I go away if you need me to respond apply and comment below see you guys next time bye and it is getting late for me it's only 12:59 a.m. so I should be heading to bed now good night.


	10. chapter 10 Izzy bombs Neverland

**Author: **Remember in the first crossover Izzy wakes up in Europe, meeting Alex, Gloria, Marty, and Melman. to find away to get her home. But during the circus act, she ate an apple witch she said I dont feel so good, lets not forget tbat zhe was on conscious for 30hurs? Well that how she turned evil

With the Pirates and the Madagascar gange runninh ro save Izzy, it was already to late. Izzy has already became evil.

Captain Jake: Oh no we're to late! Captain Jake said after he feel to his knees.

Dubois: oh don't worry little boy I'll make sure she is well fed clean and evily... But first... IZZY BURN NEVERLAND INTO A CRISP, THEN DESTROY CAPTAIN JAKE FOR GOOD!

Evil Izzy: WITH PLEASURE!

Cubby: Captain Jake this is not good this is really not good at all she's going to destroy neverland. What should we do Captain Jake?

Captain Jake did not say anything to Cubby..

Alex: This is now the badest thing ever for everybody in Neverland first Izzy becomes evil again, and what your worst she's going to destroy her home.

King Julian: I have to say she's really good at being bad.

Maurice: your majesty this is a good thing for you?

King Julian: No!

Marty: can we just stop arguing, and find a way to stop her before she destroys everything in the world including Neverland.

Captain Jake: Everybody listen up, if you want to save Izzy, we need to work together as a team. we are not just a team we are family and family's stick together like concrete on a very dry paint. NOW WHO'S WITH ME?!

Cubby: I AM CAPTAIN JAKE

King Julian: I'M WITH YOU ALL THE WAY MISTER CAPTAIN JAKE!

Marty: LIKE IZZY ALWAYS SAYS

YAY HEY YES WAY.

Captain Jake: then yo go let's go save my girlfriend!


	11. Chapter 11 the Penguins invent a device

While Izzy was being evil, the Panguins of Madagascar had a brilliant plan to thr. ber back to normal permanently and to never become evil ever again.

Skipper: Alright boys is the helmet ready to put on Izzy's head?

Kowalski: Skippef, if the helmet didn't work last time, why do you think it will work this time?

Skipper: No more questions, cuz I don't want Dubois turning anybody evil...

Back with the kids...

Cubby: Captain Jake, do you think we will ve able to see Izzt again? After all she's EVIL...

Captain Jake: Cubby can I talk to you for a minute alone...

Cubby: Sur Captain Jake anything...

So Captain Jake and Cubby went somewhere so Captain Jake can talk to his best friend alone..

Cubby: Okay Captain Jake what's up?

Captain Jake: Look Cubby, I just don't want anything bad happening to her because,

Cubby: Because you love her! I totally understand

man!

Captain Jake: Oh thank God!

Cubby: So are you going to really fight her Captain Jake?

Captain Jake: What choice do I have! huh Cubby.

see you guys next Chapter!


	12. Chapter 12 Evil Izzy VS Captain Jake

Author: Hey everyone! I think its time dir Captain Jake and Evil Izzy's big battle! Enjoy!!!

While the were in the works on the helment, Captain Jake was trying to find Izzy.

IZZY! WHERE ARE YOU? Captain Jake telled her name really loud and than, BAM, BOME CRASH! Izzy was now blasting black fire at Captain Jake...

Captaon Jake: Hey what was that for?

Evil Izzy: GO AWAY! YOUR GOING TO DIE HERE, AND RIGHT NOW!!!!

Captain Jake: Izzy, I'm begging you PLEASE DON'T...

Skipper: Jake catch Skipper csaid while he throe the helmet high in the air, as it did, Captain Jake cought the helnet and immediately. puts the divice on her hrad causing something that would be the Izzy knew finally... When the hert divice started to activating, her whole intire outfit changed completely...

But that would be coming in the last and final Chapter so stay tuned...

NEW CHAPTER AKA FINAL CHAPTER IZZY THE BEAUTIFUL!


	13. Chapter 13 the final beatdown

Author:During our last Chapter, Evil Izzy was battling with Captain Jake, and ssje was really good at being Evil. Rhat wasn't intil Captain Jake hinself puts the divixe helmet on her, automatically turns itself on, and our nowhere she started to change into something really amazing. Let's go see what has happend to Izzy right now.

The Evil Izzy, had know idea that one little pirate boy had just putted a Memory back Helmet. And as she started to get all of her memories back, she started to change body. First Izzy turnes

into an angel with wings made of pixie dust, her clothes become a pink dress with a purple belt, her boots become brown heels, her eyes become gold, her hair is let down and her bandanna becoming a rainbow tiara.

Caotain Jake couldn't belkeve his eys, not only Izzy got her memories back, but she was an angel. And with her new powers, she and Captain Jake, along dide the panguins of Madagascar, King Julian, Mort, Maurice, Alex, Melen, Marty, Gloria, Captain Hooj, Mr. Smee, Sharkey and Bones, Peter Pan TinkerBell, and last but not least, Gia, Vitaly, and Stefano, all gathered aroumd the New Izzy, as she was going lead her crew.

Izzy ALRIGT EVERBODY, I THONK ITS TOME TO PAY DUBOIS AND THE PIRARW VILLAINS A VISIT. NOW, HOW'S WITH ME?!

Everyone cheered for Izzy they were all saying her name really loud..

IZZY! IZZY! IZZY! IZZY! THEN SHE STARTED TO DING THE AME SONG CAPTAIN JAKE SANG IN CAPTAIN JAKE AND THE NEVERLAND PIRATES NEVER SEA CONQUEST!

no one takes over Neverland not without a fight and no one else can do it all we captains must unite different Maddie's all of us, we pirate all we be will stand together side by side and will you sing with me! come on crew follow Izzy! gain way and the Neverland pirates, with the help of the Madagascar gang, we will destroy those pirate villains also Dubois

D U B O I S!

Song over!

meanwhile I'm with the villains...

Grim Buccaneer: GUYS YOU BETTER COME SEE THIS!

Shiver Jack: GRIM, WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN ABOU...T?

MOTHERS OF ICEBERG!

Dubois: what are you two boneheads complaining about?!!!!!!...

WHAT IN THE WORLD? SO THAT LITTLE RAT OF A PRIVATE GIRL IS IT BAD TO RUINING MY PLANS BUT NOT FOR LONG BECAUSE I'M GOING TO DESTROY HER FOR GOOD.

Just then, out of nowhere Izzy KickedbDubois from behind. using hot pixie dust wings, little spots and pixie dust git into Dubois eyes, and boy did they burn like fire. because to be honest hre pixie dust wings, are made out of fire pixie dust.

Skipper: ALL RIGHT WHO IS THE PENGUIN IDIOT GROUP HEADED FIRE PIXIE DUST IN THE HELMET?

SKIPPER THAN LOOKED AT RICO WITH A STUPID LOOK ON HIS FACE.

RICO!

Rico: Sorry!

As Dubois, was about to charge at Izzy, Cptain Jake went to protect her by blocking her target. as for Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, King Julian Peter pan Tinkerbell Mort and Maurice, took Dubois neck and chopped her neck in half withba really sharp knife. Even though Captain Jake and his crew was totally disgusted by seeing the blood squirt out of her neck, they did not care anyway. Because she was really a bad influence on the Madagascar gang and Izzy. As for shiver Jack, Doctor

Underwear, and Grim Buccaneer, they all drop there weapons and than ran screaming like little girls. And then went their separate ways forever.

Back on Pirate Island, everybody celebrated. Eveyone except Caprain Jake and Iizy, they were having there own party if you know what I mean.

Captain Jake: Izzy?

Izzy: Yes Captain Jake!

Captain Jake: You were amazing back there.

Izzy starts to blush a little bit. as she got closer to Captain Jake, she said this to him...

Hey Captain Jake, thank you so much. as she was about to leave The hideout and go back to the party she gave Captain Jake a kiss on the cheek. which made it this Captain blush harder.

With the party almost over, The Penguins of Madagascar the circus animals Alex Marty, Gloria, King Julien Maurice Mart and etc, had to go backhad to go back to the circus for the New year's celebration. has Captain Jake and Izzy came out of The hideout holding hands Alex and Gloria walk over to them and said this to them...

well I guess this is goodbye! thank you guys so much for helping us out these past two years now.

Captain Jake shed a tear a little bit. Alex the Lion did the same thing. as everybody else is gather around for one more last hug and they decided to take a group photo. and guess who was in front that's right Izzy and Jake will both in front of the camera. As Peter Pan pushed the red button, ran back too where everyone else is, Izzy announced to thw whol group!

Izzy: ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY SAY THE WORD THE END!

THE END! FLASH...

Than after the picture was done whole screen turned pitch Black.

and that's how you end another crossover I hope you guys enjoy my story and I'll see you guys next time.

PS I know all of you guys have a lovely Labor Day tomorrow.

Hey! should I do a labor day episode of Jake and the Neverland pirates let me know in the comments section below and remember always to review.


	14. Casting Call

For the cast chapter,

JATNLP: Riley Thomas Stewart, Megan Richie, Jadon David Arquette, Corey Burton, Jeff Bennett, Loren Hoskins, Adam Wylie, Mae Whitman, Christian Slater, Mark Hamill, Tony Hale, Kevin Michael Richardson

Madagascar: Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, Jada Pinkett Smith, Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer, Andy Richter, Tom McGarth, Chris Miller, Christopher Knights, Bryan Cranston, Jessica Chastain, Martin Short, Frances McDormand


End file.
